


Blood from a Stone

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr post by insaciavele, thank you for letting me write this!</p><p>"What if Marshall flirts hardcore with Gumball and Gumball always brushes him the fuck off, but one night he doesn’t. He’s been so worn down by the bastard’s charm and Marshall is good-looking, so he agrees to letting Marshall have just one bite. Marshall, ofc, makes it slow and intimate just to get to him, wrapping his arms around Gumball’s waist and nuzzling the curve of his neck and whoops Gumball’s hard af like two minutes in. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood from a Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I've gone and written a smut. Sorry.

Friendship can be a struggle sometimes. Especially when your best friend was an annoying prat of a vampire. King of the Vampires in fact, and a king _always_ gets what he wants.

 

           “Hey Bubba,” Marshall whispered into Gumball’s ear. A century ago, the vampire’s sudden appearance would have sent him into a fluster, but now it was a weekly occurrence.

            “Yes, Marshall?” Gumball sighed, continuing to take his notes. Science was one of his loves of life, especially the experiments. Before him was his most recent experiment, a test to see the effect of various solvents and solutions on candy flesh. To find the effect of each could be detrimental to the survival of the Candy People. How could one prosper if they couldn’t even step out in the rain?

            “You work too much,” Marshall continued to whisper, lips pressed against the outer shell of Gumball’s ear. His arms snaked around Gumball’s waist, pulling the prince nearer. Marshall’s breath hitched slightly as his hips brushed against Gumball’s, it was clear that their proximity was already effecting him. “Hey, I know a way to make you relax…” His words trailed off and Bubba felt two sharps points graze across his neck, before settling over his pulse. He felt the pressure of Marshall’s fangs against his flesh, a pressure that (although titillating) completely distracted him from his work.

The prince took a step forward, breaking their connection. He scribbled down a few words on his notepad, before setting it aside and facing Marshall. The vampire was clearly frustrated, a blue tint having washed over his skin. “Really, Marshall,” Gumball reprimanded, “I don’t have time for this, and besides I’ve already said no.” With one quick movement, he swept up his experiment, returning each item to its rightful place. Noting that everything had been correctly tidied away, Gumball approached the vampire. He rested a hand on his neck, directly over his bite wounds. “Look, you’re a great friend, but that’s it. I don’t want to ruin what we have.”

Without waiting for a reply, Gumball strode from the room leaving behind an aroused Marshall, plans thwarted once more.

 

Boys’ night had been a success, as per usual. Somehow, the two had escaped Fionna’s attempts to bombard their plans and as a result had ended up lost in Marshmallow Meadow. Lost geographically and mentally (Fionna had a way of manipulating the mind), Gumball had abandoned all hope and fell to the floor. His landing was soft, cushioned by the many flowers, and so he felt no discomfort. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to drift into a vague space between wakefulness and sleep.

The peace only lasted momentarily before he felt a movement at his side. Knowing the cause of the disturbance, he opened one eye to acknowledge Marshall before allowing them to fall closed again. In the moment that his eyes were closed he gathered the full picture. Marshall had laid down at his side, head propped up on his hand to stare down at the prince. One of his legs had slid over to become entwined with Gumball’s own.

The vampire reached out, running a finger along Gumball’s stomach, lingering over the hem of his top before retracing the path back to his chest. “Marshall, please!” Gumball huffed, familiar with Marshall’s attempts.

            “I’m not doing anything,” was the only reply. Gumball conceded that this small act was nothing compared to his usual routines. “Hey, Gumball?”

            “Yeah?”

            “You look good like that.”

            “I’m dressed how I always dress, Marshall.”

            “Exactly. You _always_ look good,” Marshall emphasised. “Especially laid out before me” Gumball opened his eyes to give the vampire a pointed stare, but found that Marshall had repositioned himself. The vampire seemed to be frozen mid-crawl, legs straddled over Gumball, arms positioned on either side of his shoulders. Their faces were only inches apart, Bubba could feel Marshall’s hot breath against his cheeks. In their proximity, Gumball could say neither no or yes. His words seemed to have been stolen straight from his mouth.

Accepting his silence as agreeance, Marshall lowered his head, lips brushing against Gumball’s own, before travelling down his neck. The prince’s neck tingled as the vampire kissed the sensitive skin, closing over his pulse point. Gumball moaned as Marshall kissed once more. The point of a fang could be felt just over his pulse.

The pressure seemed to drag him back to reality. Realising their positions, Gumball rolled them over so that he lay over Marshall. He propped himself up onto his hands, before standing over the vampire. He had explained a thousand times, so felt the need to say no more than a stern “No,” before leaving a breathless Marshall amidst the flowers to dream of the possible outcomes.

 

This time Gumball knew he was there before Marshall had even created a plan. The prince had been sat at his desk in his bedroom, working on the observations of his previous experiment, when he heard the tell-tale creak of the bedroom window.

Whirling around in his chair, he faced Marshall. The vampire seemed suspended in time, his usual reaction to being caught mid-plan. His hair was curled slightly at the edges as they usually would when he had just awoken. For once, he wasn’t wearing his signature style (a red-chequered top and black skinny jeans) but wore a plain black vest top and regular fit jeans. Gumball had to admit the look was _incredibly_ flattering; the top accentuating his lean muscle, and the jeans leaving the rest to the imagination. The skin around his eyes was slightly dark, still showing the signs of a good night’s sleep. For a moment, Marshall just stood there watching. Gumball took it upon himself to break the silence. “Why do you keep doing this?”

            “Doing what?” Marshall asked confusedly. Grasping his hair in frustration, Gumball strode the foot to his bed, before dropping heavily onto it.

            “This! You just keep flirting and teasing. And what is it with you and biting? Seriously, you’re like a living vampire trope!” Gumball looked up to the vampire, he had taken on a more relaxed position during the speech. Seeing that Gumball had finished, he approached the prince, crouching before him.

            “Geez, Gumwad. For a scientist, you’re pretty damn stupid.”

            “What the fu-”

            “If I’m flirting,” he reached out to brush Bubba’s neck, brushing his hand over his pulse. Marshall pulled their faces closer together, until could whisper to his friend. “It’s because you are just irresistible. And the biting…” Leaning even further forward, Marshall took the lobe of Gumball’s ear into his mouth, nibbling at the edges. “That’s purely carnal…” he moaned. Marshall awaited the rough shove of Gumball’s hand and another harsh rejection, but instead the prince stayed silent as he continued to nibble his ear.

            “Then do it.”

Marshall pulled back, not expecting the replay. “What?”

            “Just do it, get it out of your system,” Gumball gritted his teeth, awaiting the sudden sting of the bite. It didn’t come. Instead he felt the sharp point of a fang at his bottom lip.

Marshall nibbled and sucked at the spot until it was raw, before capturing his lips into a kiss. The kiss was deep, Marshall tracing his tongue along Gumball’s bottom lip until he opened his mouth, allowing access for his tongue. Slowly, Marshall pulled himself away and kissed his way along Gumball’s jawline. The kisses were slow and painful, leaving bruises along the prince’s skin, but he would be lying if he called the sensation unpleasant.

Realising the extent of this opportunity, Marshall raised to his feet, pushing the prince back on his bed. He looked down at Gumball, towering over his form before crawling up his figure. His fingertips dragged along Gumball’s skin as he made his way up his body, stopping once they were face to face. Gumball’s eyes were clenched shut, fighting the pleasure, body tensed as he prepared for the bite. “Just relax, Gummy,” Marshall breathed. “And enjoy.”

Stealing one last kiss, Marshall diverted his attention to Gumball’s neck. His pulse throbbed against his skin as the adrenaline coursed through him. Marshall nuzzled against this point, nose running along the bruises he had left. He lowered his body until he was fully pressed against the prince. Hips colliding together, he noticed an unexpected but welcome poke against his inner thigh. Marshall couldn’t stifle a chuckle; the whole act had taken place in only two minutes, but it was enough to get the reaction he wanted. “Somebody’s excited,” he whispered into Gumball’s ear, hand reaching to brush over the intruder. A moan escaped from Gumball’s lips at the contact, his eyes shot open before closing in pleasure. “And just think,” he continued to nuzzle Gumball’s neck, “you could’ve had _all_ of this anytime you wanted.”

He kissed Gumball’s pulse, hand continued to tease around Gumball’s crotch. Raising his lip, his fangs traced along the artery, travelling the whole distance of his neck before lingering once again over the pulse.

In one sharp movement, Marshall pierced the flesh of Gumball’s neck, lapping at the thick liquid that came flowing out. Gumball’s mouth fell open, heavy pants escaping as he writhed against Marshall’s body. The movement’s thrust his hips against Marshall’s own, even with the shock of the bite faded, he couldn’t restrict himself and stop the motion. He felt the blood and colour drain from his skin, but it was replaced with oxytocin, and adrenaline, and pure carnal pleasure.

The dizziness of blood loss rose with the build of his climax. His thrusts deepened as blood continued to drain from his skin, repeatedly rubbing himself against Marshall’s body. With one final lunge, Gumball’s system flooded with the ecstasy of release. His body collapsed against the bed as he gulped for air that he couldn’t seem to obtain seconds before.

Eyes black with lust, Marshall looked up at Gumball before forcing them into one final caress. The prince didn’t not feel the withdrawing of his fangs from his flesh, but certainly felt the effect that it had on Marshall.

The vampire remained hovering over Gumball, watching in curiosity, his own arousal forgotten. Breath regained, Gumball met his gaze, his own eyes reflecting arousal. For a moment, they just stared at each other, assessing their situation, before Gumball reached up to brush hair from Marshall’s eyes. He kept his grip on the vampire’s head, dragging him into another kiss. Gumball looked down again, seeing Marshall’s own situation, before sliding a hand down Marshall’s hips. Looking back to the vampire, he dug his nails into his skin, eliciting a hiss from him, before continuing to trace his hand downwards.

            “That was worth waiting for,” he breathed, “but, I believe I do owe you something now.”


End file.
